the dream
by cartoonunivers
Summary: What a feeling when Bart be the hero in his own dream...This is what you will see


_**Disclaimer**_**: I DON'T OWN ****THE SIMPSONS. ****IF SO GIRLS I IN HAVEN**

**TANKS to ultimecosmos my beta. And for your readers enjoy**

**P.S: REVEW**

**Good reading **

**Please tell me what you like and what did you like **

A long time ago, in a far far place really really far , here was a kingdom ruled by a king, and this kingdom takes care of the village which is next to her …..

Bart the hero : " c'mon do you will enter in the heart of the matter or what"

author: "Shut your mouth I'm trying to write a story here, hello

Bart: " where ever men , hurry "

Author: " omg , I respect the author not like you, I do not believe I write a story about you"

As I say ... in that village , idiot, arrogant live in the village but smarter than it seems his name was bart, You want to know what the story is fallow me .

In the Kingdom

The king : " this is the life no ? You know, my viceroy What is better than THE KINGDOM "

Viceroy: " I do not now "

The king : "In fact Equestrian , Equestrian Make me feel that life has meaning especially with my horse George "

George is the Favorite horse of the king ,he Is the only friend

In the Stable

Here is the King, accompanied by his horse .

King: "Let's get George to do a tour"

Horse seems happy, On the road and on the back of the horse the King began to think and think (alone ) "What if ... something happened to my horse, I mean it is my friend, who is who I'm going to my secrets, worries, sorrows and joys"

Became thinks and thinks…Until he became a concern So he knew that the tour would not be unusual

In the village

King will deliver a speech to the people of the village

The king: "O people of the village Hear and Hear well , I and my horse George are friends, brothers, so if one of you came told me that my horse died, it would not be his day lucky .

During this speech Bart was , listening to what the what the king said

Bart:" Finally it was my turn finally Dear Author … "

Author:" Shut the hell your mouth ok "

Bart" hhhhhhhhhhh"

Author:" O you…I well aaaaaaaah "

Bart" ahhhhhhhhhhh help me …. Help me "

- We apologize for this problem, there is an error in the transmitter , oh AND Bart's okay do not worry, For now –

Oh yeah ….. i was need this ….. As I say the King finished his speech and left the village confused as well Bart .

A week after ;

One day the ill-fated, The minister went on to reassure the horse of the king Before embarking on his back , But at that time The minister was surprised where See your horse to the king, lying on the ground and open the door of his barn and some snakes crawl, everything seemed clear now. One of them was afraid the horse bay snakes , so his out And then killed him .

"This is not good" Said the Minister. Taking his horse and went quickly, and when he arrived said high "O people of the village, George has died"

People : " what ….. who ….. who is George "

the Minister:" George is the horse of the king"

People :"Oh no … When… really … how"

the Minister:" He was killed by snakes, Someone kill him by snakes "

People:"what, no …. Snakes!… There are snakes ?!...AHHHHHHHHHHH

the Minister:" okay, weirddddddd . listen to me , Please, The real problem is, who will tell the King that his horse died ? come on WHIT ME NOW

People looked at each other, but fear of the King No one move From his place. But here comes the role of Bart … I said it's the role of Bart…hello

Administrator… any one? Where is Bart

***:" ahhh! Sorry, but Bart is still in the hospital"

Author:" Com on You have to be kidding with me, I did not touch him not a little bit In fact, Is he a baby or something, C'mooooooone"

***:" You've broken his neck?!

Author:" so!"

***:" he can't act ….. Wait a minute here is Bart "

Author:" Finally "

Bart :"I am her . I am her. A am ok, don't Worry about me "

Author:"we are not worry about you , baby "

***:" okay ,let go … Please"

As I tell you it's time to see Bart chine

BART :"I well do it "

The people :" what ?... who is that ?...are He crazy !... Pleased to meet you , Even if I do not know you"

the Minister:" shut Please , okay thane , fallow me, but first are you sure bart "

bart:" yes I have a plan "

the minister:" Well c'mon Let's take you to the Kingdom"

The minister and bart Taking the horse and Speeds up as far as possible .

In the palace, In front of the King

The minister said to Bart and he whispers to him, I am sorry bart I can not progress more than this

Bart:" it ok "

Suddenly the king said : BART , What a surprise , I've heard many things about you, They say you always come to those who deserve important news .

BART :" Your Majesty I have news for you might be interested too mush that unusual "

King :" ok thane , Come on! Take "

BART:" I have seen your horse this morning ,he Was sleeping on his back And his eyes open , four paws released into the sky. it was bigger than usual, It flies hovering , He does not want to wake up Is he in coma or Something? Hhhhhh"

Bart giggle after asking the question

King said angry:" bart Are you mocking me or what? By to your word I understand that my horse George dead! Ooo Will receive a harsh punishment You will see"

Bart( Confused ) :" Wait a moment, my Majesty hhhhh ! I never said that he is dead ,You Majesty you who say that his are dead, If you want to punish someone with all due respect sir You have to punish yourself sir hhhhhh. "

The king : " what… How dared you "

MHHHHHH… King then began to think and think ,and Instead of being bart punished by the King he Rewarded him for his intelligence And became works in the palace as responsible for the affairs and problems of the village

This is the story of Bart **SIMPSONS **

Bart:" Yes, the work was boring, but I used too it "

Author:" I have not yet completed my story, I mean your story, you know what I mean , just let me have finished the story OK "

Bart:" ok, ok Respect "

Author:" yah , I like that "

Bart:" hello "

Author:" Ooo yah , right Where have I been"

This is the story of Bart **SIMPSONS…**but Do not wait for the end Because this is just the beginning of Bart dream .

Suddenly

Ms. Simpsons :" bart , bart wake up … come on you Will be late to school "

Mr. Simpsons :" i told you this boy is the secret of his father , me "

Ms. Simpsons :" You have to be kidding me, I can not afford two Homer"

Bart :" Mom ,Dad What's going on"

Ms. Simpsons :" Finally, take off your clothes you will be late for school"

Mr. Simpsons and Ms. Simpsons go away And Bart speaks surprised :" It was a dream, waw It was a dream , A dream where I was smart sweet

Suddenly Lisa come in

Lisa:" c'mon Bart We have a math exam"

Bart:" Lisa You will not believe this I've saved the kingdom, I was a hustler and smart at the same time and you just will not believe this I use my mind

Lisa:" you smart ?... Wait a minute mind ?! Are you sure, is not a dream, for example,"

Bart:" will yah How do you know ? "

Lisa:" just luck "

Bart became tells and tells Lisa's dream of every detail. And Lisa Listen

After the end of the novel Bart dream

Lisa:" waw An interesting story , so What do you do now "

Bart:" you know what ? I'll finish this dream "

Liza:" what ? right NOW ?! "

Bart:" yah right NOW"

Bart faster and jumped from the window of the bus and hit by a car , And finish that dream in peace

Liza:" idiot"

**we hope you have enjoy**

**we hope you like it now **

**but now we have to go **

**in now we are goooooooooone….. ****THE AND .**


End file.
